world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072014tethyseric
09:16 -- cynicalCompositions CC began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:16 -- 09:17 CC: -Hello there.- 09:17 GA: | Hi. | 09:18 CC: -I understand you are the drummer in Eddy's band.- 09:18 GA: | Yeah. I hear you're our new pianist? | 09:18 CC: -You are correct.- 09:18 CC: -The pianist without a piano.- 09:18 GA: | You big on philosophy or think you're always right or anything like that? | 09:19 CC: -Yes, I am quite knowledgable in philosophy and science.- 09:20 CC: -However, I am not always right.- 09:20 GA: | The Nerd Jamboree gains another member. | 09:20 CC: -So what is your name?- 09:20 GA: | I don't know if we're on name-to-name basis, yet, but then again, I told Eddy my name after like 10 lines, so whatever, I'm Tethys. | 09:22 CC: -You are named after a greek goddess, I see.- 09:22 GA: | Or a Greek Goddess was retroactively named after me, because of how cool I turn out to be. | 09:23 CC: -Indeed.- 09:23 CC: -Who are the other players in the band?- 09:24 GA: | There's Enzo, Eddy, I think Jack, me, and yours truly. | 09:25 CC: -I seem to know all of you then.- 09:26 GA: | Oh, there's also Yellow Guy. | 09:26 GA: | I think. | 09:26 GA: | He might be in the band, I dunno. | 09:26 GA: | Talk to Eddy about it, I'm not really paying any attention. | 09:28 CC: -Neither am I, actually.- 09:29 CC: -I am less interested in the band than I am about getting information.- 09:30 GA: | Oh? | 09:30 GA: | Information on what, if I may ask? | 09:32 CC: -Information on cthonicCatamite and how everyone here is connected.- 09:32 GA: | Oh. That guy. | 09:32 CC: -Do you know his name?- 09:33 GA: | No, but I know a bit about what he can do. | 09:33 CC: -Go on, if you do not mind.- 09:33 GA: | Namely, he can acquire information about what people look like, their names, and a ton of stuff like that. | 09:33 CC: -Hmmm.- 09:33 GA: | From people who are careful to never let that stuff get out. | 09:33 CC: -That must be how he found both you and I.- 09:33 GA: | Oh, he hasn't found me. | 09:33 GA: | Or hasn't bothered talking to me, at least. | 09:34 GA: | Talked to a few of my friends, though. | 09:34 GA: | Might be in cahoots with that Thiago guy. | 09:34 CC: -Thiago?- 09:34 GA: | One friend said something about him saying he was working with them. | 09:34 GA: | Yeah, Thiago. Sky Pirate Ryspor's kid. | 09:34 GA: | Ryspor Tezeti, Thiago Tezeti. Dangerous guys. | 09:35 CC: -That is good to know.- 09:35 GA: | His handle is transchronicAllegorator. | 09:35 GA: | Be careful, he's manipulative and a big liar. | 09:35 CC: -Thank you,- 09:35 GA: | I didn't catch your name, by the way. | 09:35 CC: -Eric Wightt.- 09:36 GA: | Nice to meet you, Eric. | 09:36 GA: | I've gotta run, but I'll talk to you at another time. | 09:37 GA: | See you later. | 09:38 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 21:38 --